Devil of Fairy Tail
by Mr Always-Bad-Grammar
Summary: After the brother-ish fight in the end of Devil May Cry 3, Vergil was 'invited' to Fairy Tail world in amnesia state. Let's see if he will help Fairy Tail or just manipulate them to get his memories back. Set at Edolas arc, slightly cross-over with Devil May Cry 3. Undecided pairings. Will be AU
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

At Fairy Tail Building

"Yeah! Let's party time –"

"Wait!" Natsu yelled happily before Wendy interrupting him.

"What the hell, Wendy-chan?!"

"I have a feeling that a magic spell has been opened near here."said Wendy which surprised the others.

"So you said someone was opening a portal around here?" Makarov walked to her and asked. Wendy nodded, "And now it seems it's closed. I think someone or something has come to here through it." Hearing this, Erza stood up and exclaimed

"Natsu, Lucy and Gray, come with me. We will see if this mage is enemy or not. Let's go."

"Damn, I haven't eaten anything yet."sighed Natsu as Happy urged him to go.

"Gray-sama, be careful. And you're stripping again." Juvia encouraged Gray while pointing to him.

At the forest near Magnolia Town

A wounded man who wore a blue long coat with three tails and a snake like pattern on the right side of the jacket lied motionlessly on the ground. Team Natsu saw him and rushed to him

"Hey, who is this guy?"asked Gray while examining the man's appearance, "I don't recall seeing him before."

"Man, because of this guy, I missed my food."grunted Natsu before earning a chop at his head by Erza, "OW!"

"This man is seriously injured. We have to take him to the Guild."said Erza. Lucy said disbelieving, "We even aren't know him. Why do we have to treat his wounds?"

"I didn't say treating his wounds. At least Master will know something about him. Natsu, you carry him."

"Eh? Me?" Natsu asked as he pointed to himself. Erza sent him a hard glare that he gulped and did what she said

Few minutes later

"Have you seen any guild mark on his body, Erza?" Makarov asked Erza, who shook her head, "We haven't checked him yet. Beside, he has a lot of serious cuts and wounds. We have to tend him. Maybe after waking up, he can tell us about his guild."

"I understand. Take him to Porlyusica."said Makarov. Erza nodded as Natsu continued to carry the man, again

At Porlyusica's House

"I see. Leave him here and you all, get out of my house!" Porlyusica shouted as she swung her broom. After the gang left her house, she turned to the man as she sighed

"Why a lot of strangers came near the Guild recently?" As soon as she finished, the man's hand started moving then he stood up

"Where…am I ?"

"So you have woken up. This is my house. And what did you do at the forest?"asked harshly Porlyusica

"I… don't remember anything."said weakly the man. The old mage raised her eyebrow, "_So he has amnesia. Can't blame him_. What's your name? Can you remember it?"

"My name?" The man close his eyes, tried to remember his name until he spoke, "Vergil. That's what I can remember now."

"Vergil? That's a strange name. Do you remember how you came here?"

"I…don't remember it."replied Vergil. Porlyusica shrugged before opening wide her eyes, "Your wounds, they have recovered."

"?"

"I guess I have to take you to Makarov again." Vergil raised his hand, interrupted her, "It's fine. I can go by myself. Where is the place?"

"It's that way. Are you sure you can go by your own? It's raining out there." Porlyusica pointed the Fairy Tail Building location and asked

"It's okay. Thanks for your kindness."said Vergil with a brief smile before exiting the house

"_That man, I can feel evil power from him._"

When Vergil walked near the building, he saw a young girl running away from a cloaked man. But what made him astonishing more was the whirlwind from the sky sucking the entire place, included him and the girl who tried to get in to the building, into it

At Edolas

A lonely Wendy sat on the white sand, stared to spot which her new 'home' was

"The Guild… disappeared. The town, too."mumbled Wendy. She turned her head around, only saw the endless white void of sand

"W-What THE WORLD HAPPENED HERE?! Is someone here – huh?" Wendy yelled before seeing Vergil lying next to her few meters. She ran to him, "H-Hey mister, are you alright? Mister!" Wendy asked while shaking him. Vergil slowly opened his eyes

"Who are you? And where is this place?"

"Are you from Fairy Tail?" Suddenly, Wendy heard a weird sound behind her. She turned back as her eyes widened

"N-Natsu-san!?"

"What the hell? Wendy, where are we? And that guy." Natsu said as he pointed to Vergil, who just stared in confuse

Time skip, after Carla explained the entire situation to Natsu and Wendy about her and Happy's origin.

"I get it. Happy and you came from this world?" Carla nodded. Natsu waited for a moment to get the information to his head. Vergil spoke with a calm tone

"So you and him, the cats with wings, was supposed to be born in this world. But for some reasons, you all were sent to the Earth, correct?"

"For a stranger like you can understand this, I'm very impressed."remarked Carla, "But if you suspect us, you can kill us without mercy."

"It's fine, Carla. You and Happy have already been our friends. Fairy Tail always welcome you right, Happy?" Natsu said with a huge smirk and turned to Happy, who nodded back

"Alright, let's go to your homeland." Carla then grabbed Wendy and flew to the sky using her wings. Happy did the same

"Are you coming with us, mister…"

"Vergil. I'm right after you." Vergil replied as he used his Dark Slayer's teleportation to dash behind the exceeds. Soon, they reached the sky and saw a clear view of Edolas

"I have to admit: this scene is very beautiful"proclaimed Vergil. Suddenly, the exceeds lost their wings as they, along with their friends, fell down to the ground below. Vergil shrugged as he teleported after them

At Edolas Fairy Tail's storehouse

"Owwwww~"

"My wings…suddenly"

"I told you, didn't I? Magic can't be used in here."said Carla in her lecture tone

"You're right. That's weird."said Wendy after trying to cast her magic. Natsu got up and pointed to Vergil, who just landed smoothly

"But why can he teleport easily?"

"That…I don't know."replied Carla

"It seems that we have fallen down to a storehouse or somekind like it. Use the clothes around you, we can disguise."said Vergil. After few minutes to prepare, the mages, included Vergil who didn't care about disguising, walked out of the house. Just right after seeing the Fairy Tail's crest, Natsu yelled happily, "Hey, that is Fairy Tail!"

"EEEEEH!"exclaimed Wendy and Carla. Natsu and Happy immediately ran to the 'building'. But what behind the door was surprised them, a lot (except Vergil)

"What the?! Is that Juvia? And Gray, too?"

"Huh, the people is far different from what you said."said Vergil with narrow tone.

"Oi, who the fuck are you?" A very familiar voice to Natsu and the others (of course except Vergil) asked with harsh tone. The others also stopped their activities and glared at them

"What the hell are you sneaking around here for, HUH?"

"L-L-L-L-L-Lucy…" "-san?"

"Do I know you?" 'Lucy' glared at them harder until Vergil decided to intervene, drew his Yamato between her and the earthland Fairy Tail's members

"Stop insulting them. If you don't, I will slice you into halves." Vergil said with a dark tone, which scared everyone

"S-Stop, Vergil-san. I think they mistook us."said Wendy as she took off her disguise clothes.

"W-Wendy?" 'Jet' asked as his jaw dropped. 'Lucy' saw this and looked at Natsu, whose sweat was dropped rapidly.

"Natsu? IT IS YOU AFTER ALL, NATSU!" 'Lucy' suddenly hugged him tight

"Eh?" Natsu couldn't do anything but stared confusedly

Time skip, another explanation from Carla.

"So these people are completely different from your, nakamas."proclaimed (again) Vergil. But as soon as he finished, a mage ran into the group and shouted, "FAIRY HUNTEEEEEEEER!"

"Fairy Hunter?" Natsu asked but was ignored. The mages started running around. 'Lucy' then explained to Natsu that magic in Edolas was forbidden which surprised him a lot

"Let me see what this Fairy Hunter is capable of." Vergil seemed like remembering his nature as he walked out of the Guild. A huge beast was running to the Guild but unfortunately for it, it was sliced into many pieces after Vergil drawing Yamato.

"Hmp, weak." He then walked into the guild again. Everyone stared him in awe and shock

"What? Just continue your job. There is still a lot of them out there."

"Transport Field, opened! BEGIN TRANSPORT!" 'Levi' yelled as the guild 'dug' into the ground

"Those mages. Who can manage to kill a beast like this?" A man in armor asked himself while seeing a beast was sliced into halves

"Whoever he or she is, that mage is having my interest." 'Erza' grinned

A/N: Nothing much to say. This is my first Fairy Tail fic. Read and Review, guys


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

After saying goodbye to the Edolas Fairy Tail, Natsu and his friends(included Vergil) started their journey to the Royal City.

Time skip, at the Castle Town of Royal City

"Woah, this city is so huge~"said Natsu while running around

"It's like an amusement park."said Lucy

"This is waste of magical energy."proclaimed Carla. Vergil nodded, "I agree with you, exceed."

"A city of leisure and amusement was created to gain the popularity of the citizens."

"What a despicable king."said Lucy before seeing a huge crowd from ahead. Natsu ran to it, tried to find a good spot. Vergil, although had a bad feeling about this, decided to follow

"What the?" Natsu and the others, included Vergil and except the citizens, opened wide their eyes. The Lachryma which had the people from Magnolia was there. A old man in a king cape stood before the audience and spoke passionately

"Children of Edolas, our sacred kingdom has, through the use of anima, produced 10 years worth of magical energy."

"Produced? More like stolen from our world."mumbled angrily Happy

"Sing and dance together...Let us share in each other." The people started to sing and dance as the king still

"Shit, SHIT!" Natsu yelled furiously as he prepared to kill that old king. Vergil stopped him, "Don't stop me! Let me kill that bastard! Why do you so calm – Alright, I'm shut up now." Natsu then stopped yelling as he saw the still calm yet very angry face of Vergil

"Everthough I have just known you all recently, I am now consider you as my friends. You think I don't want to kill that old fag?!"

"Let's go. We shouldn't stay any longer."said Carla

At the hotel near there

"I can't stand waiting anymore. We're getting into that castle!"

"Stop, Dragneel. You can't penetrate that castle right now. We must wait for the best chance."stated Vergil. Natsu tried to protest but on second thought, he shut his mouth

"Give me a minute. Like Mr. Vergil said, we have to come up with a good plan. We can't return them to their original forms, you know." Carla said as she drew a map on her paper

"Then we have no choice but ask the king himself."said timidly Lucy. Natsu glared her, "You think that old man will listen to you? I just want to punch his annoyed face."

"I didn't say asking the king by ourselves. We will use Gemini to copy someone he trusted then we will kidnap him and order him to free our friends." Vergil shook his head at this, "That is the most ridiculous plan I have ever heard. First, we still have to get into that castle."

"This is the way to get near the king." Carla showed the others her hand-writing map. Natsu and Happy widened their eyes in awe

"Woah, how did you know the way?"asked Wendy.

"The fragments of information surface in my consciousness."replied Carla. Unknown to her, Vergil doubted that answer, (_There is impossible for you to draw a map in a short time. Like you said, if you betray us, we can kill you with hesitation._)

"ALRIGHT, LET'S TURN THEM BACK TO NORMAL! LET'S GO!" Natsu yelled excitedly

"Aye aye."

"I will follow behind you, in case something bad happens."said Vergil as he headed to the door first

At the cave under the castle

"Man, I feel weird walking while holding a torch."sighed Natsu.

"True. You'd normally able to call flame out easily."said Happy, "Oh, there is it." Lucy summoned Taurus to break the wall ahead, "Amazing, Carla. There really is a path."

"Let's hope it leads to the castle basement."mumbled Carla. Vergil noticed this, (_What's the meaning after that? She will lead us to the trap or something else._) He summoned the Yamato

Few minutes later

"We ended up at the huge place, wow." Lucy said in awe

"Fewh, it really leads to the basement." Carla exhaled her breath

"I sense something around here. Let's proceed in caution."said Vergil. Like he said, several guards appeared from the walls and captured the others

"Wh-What on Eath?!"

"FOWBH!" Natsu tried to say but the blob-like rope tied his mouth.

"Hmp," Vergil simply slashed the rope which tied him, "Exceed, what is the meaning of this-"

"So these must be the magic–users from earthlands. You look exactly like them, Lucy Ashley and Natsu Dragion." 'Erza' walked to them

"And who are you? I don't recall seeing someone look like you." Vergil sent her a hard glare, "Free them now, or I will slice you out." He pointed the Yamato to her. 'Erza' chucked, "You're the one who sliced the beast. You have my praising."

"No thanks." Vergil disappeared. At the same time, the guards who captured Natsu and the others were dead. He reappeared and wiped the blood on his katana

"W-When did you?"exclaimed 'Erza' in astonishment and fear. Vergil just smirked to her, "Just a simple trick. Want to try?" 'Erza' blushed at this, (_Wh-What is this feeling? His handsome face, his fighting style, his beautiful smirk – NO! This Knightwalker will not fall to someone like him. NEVER! _)

"What's the matter? Scare?" Vergil pointed Yamato to Knightwalker as he mocked her, "And you, Dragneel. Take everyone get out of here. I will handle her."

"But –"

"No 'but', Natsu. Just do what he said. Let's go." Lucy said as she pulled Natsu away. When Vergil made sure that the Fairy Tail mages had gone out of the cave, he turned to Knightwalker, who prepared her spear

"Well then, let's get this start." Six blue swords were materialized around Vergil and formed a circle to protect him.

"Vacuum Spear: MEIFORCE!" Knightwalker's spear changed as she aimed it to Vergil and launched a large vacuum wave to him

"Hmp, trash. I don't need to use my swords." Vergil re-sheathed the Yamato as the wave dissolved into air

"What!?"

"Now is my turn. Die." Vergil dashed toward, unsheathed Yamato as a torrent of fast slashes followed behind him.

"Wha-" Knightwalker didn't have time to block the slashes so she fell to ground as Vergil dashed past her

"What are you doing? I thought you were somekind of strong girl. But it seems that I was wrong."said Vergil as he looked down to Knightwalker, who had a lot of cuts on her body

"S-Shut up. I'm not finish YET!"

"If you're too sore to talk, then silence. I will give you a quick death, right now."stated Vergil as he charged his power into Yamato, which glowed in purple.

"SHUT UP! Gravity Spear: GRAVITY CORE!" Knightwalker's spear changed into the black one and gathered magic to create a black orb of gravity energy

"Pathetic. Judgement Cut." Vergil sent his swords to Knightwalker and swept his katana to create a purple orb which contained visible slashes inside to her.

"OREYAAAAH!" Knightwalker roared as she launched the gravity orb toward to Vergil. The Judgement Cut blocked the orb and the swords flew to her, slashed her rapidly before disappearing.

"Who..are…you…exactly?"asked weakly Knightwalker as she tried to resist the urge of fainting

"Vergil. That's all. Let's go." 'Erza' stared him confusedly after hearing this.

"What?"

"You will lead me and the others to the castle. We have something to discuss with your king."replied simply Vergil.

"Like hell I will do that! Gurgh!"

"You are badly injured. I will treat your wounds first." Vergil then carried Knightwalker like carrying a bridal, caused Knightwalker blush.

"W-W-W-W-W-What are you doing?"

"What? Take you to our place and treat your wounds. What's wrong about it?"answered Vergil as he walked to the exit, Erza Knightwalker on his hands

(_On second thought, this is not bad at all._)thought Knightwalker while smiling.

Outside the cave

"Marvell, is everyone –"

"RUN, VERGIL-SAN! AAAAAAAH!" Wendy yelled as the guards who ambushed from outside used their staffs to shock her

"Marvell! So this is your plan, huh." Vergil glared to Knightwalker, whose face was confused about the ambush as he dropped her down

"I-I didn't know about this."

"Erza Knightwalker, His Majesty has seen your betrayal. He orders us to kill you."said Sugarboy as he pointed his sword to 'Erza'

"You traitor! His Majesty has his faint to you, yet you dare betraying him."

"Damn it, Vergil! Gotta help here!"yelled Natsu as he shrugged to escape from the magical ropes

"It's the traitor! Kill her!" The soldiers rushed to Knightwalkers, weapons readied. Vergil stood before her and said slowly yet calmly, "This girl is my hostage. If you touch her, "He closed his eyes as the soldiers died

"I shall send you to the hell." Vergil finished as he sheathed Yamato

"V-Vergil."mumbled Knightwalker while looking at Vergil's eyes dreamily

"Wh-Who the hell are you!?"asked shakily Hughes

"You don't need to know." The Yamato disappeared and the Beowulf appeared on his hands and legs

"Get lost. If you don't," Vergil dashed to the unfortunately soldier nearby and performed the Rising Sun which sent the soldier to the sky

"You know what will happen." Unknown to him and the others, Sugarboy and Hughes had already wet their pants due the fear of facing Vergil, "W-We will remember THISSSSS!" And then, they ran away

"Why did you protect me?"

"I didn't save you. You are still useful to me and the others so I have to keep you from danger, just for now."replied coldly Vergil before disabling Beowulf and re-summoning Yamato.

"Dragneel, Marvell, let's go-" Vergil said but It was too late: they had been caught to the castle. Knightwalker could sense the still calm yet slowly turned to furious aura from Vergil

"GARGH!" Vergil screamed as he fell to his knee, (_What the ?! Another memory?_). After enduring the pain of recovering memories, Vergil stood up, a small smirk appeared on his face

"Say, Erza Knightwalker. Have you ever seen devil before?"

"N-No, I haven't. But for what?"answered shakily Knightwalker. Vergil grinned, "Then I will show you." Multiple circles of strange symbols surrounded Vergil and released a dark blue light. From the light, Vergil appeared in his demon form.

"And now," He drew the Yamato which attached at his left hand and pointed to Knightwalker, who opened wide her eyes in fear

"I will treat you wounds first. Then, show me the way to the castle." Knightwalker only nodded in silence

"Good." Vergil dispelled the demon form and picked 'Erza' up. She blushed again, "W-Wait! Let me carry my spear, too."

"No need. You will have piggyback right now, and I will take your spear, in case you betray me as well."

At the hotel

"Here you go. Now rest, tomorrow we will depart."said Vergil after treating Knightwalker's wounds

"And what about you?"asked worriedly Knightwalker, who quickly covered her mouth after that, (_What the heck is happened to me?_)

"I don't need rest. Now shut up and sleep."replied harshly Vergil as he turned to the window.

"But – Grrgh, alright. Goodnight, although you won't sleep."sighed Knightwalker before falling to her sleep

Next day, front of the castle

"I will show you but we have to get through the main gate first."said Knightwalker as she prepared her spear

"If you lead me to your trap, I will kill you without hesitation." Vergil glared at her.

"O-Of course I won't. I was considered as the traitor, remember?"shuddered Knightwalker, (_Why you still don't trust me, Vergil?_)

"Step aside, I will break this gate." Vergil ordered as she stepped back. He then closed his eyes and readied Yamato.

"!" Vergil opened his eyes as he delivered a series of slashes to the gate. Almost immediately, the gate was sliced into many pieces.

"Let's go. I don't want to waste my time." Knightwalker nodded and leaded the way. Suddenly, a horrible scream echoed all of the castle which was very familiar to Vergil

"This scream…Marvell! Knightwalker, lead me to the location of that scream, NOW!"

Back to Earthlands Fairy Tail members, at the hallway of the castle

"Wh-What are you going to do to Wendy?"asked weakly Lucy after getting hit by Sugarboy's magic blast from his sword

"We're taking the magic we need for code ETD."replied Hughes with bored tone. As he finished, Wendy's scream still sounded louder. Carla cried as she begged the royal guards, "Stop it, please!"

"Don't worry about it. You will die here, anyway." Sugarboy pointed his sword to Carla as the magical energy started gathering to it. Happy ran to Carla's side and extended his hands as a shield for her, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT CARLA!"

"Hoho, nice mouth, Exceed." Sugarboy grinned as he prepared to stab the sword to the blue Exceed, until

"YOU SCUM!" An angry voice roared. Sugarboy turned back as he saw Vergil, who equipped Beowulf, launching the Lighting Fall (the more powerful version of Starfall) to the royal army captain which caused a large carter to the floor

"It's the traitor Erza Knightwalker!"

"Let's get her"

"Explosion Spear: EXPLOSION!" Knightwalker's spear head changed into a red edge as she swung to the royal guards and caused a large explosion follow it.

"Vergil-san!"exclaimed happily Lucy, "And this world's Erza, too."

"Lucy!"yelled a very familiar voice to Lucy.

"Gray! And Erza, too!" Knightwalker heard her name and turned around as she saw her earthland's version

"What the?!"

"W-Who are you?"

"Save it late, both of you. The enemies are still come. Focus to them."said Vergil as he summoned his six swords

"Ice Make: LANCE!" Gray created multiple projectiles of ice spears and launched them to the soldiers

"HAAAAAH!" Erza charged to the remained soldiers and slaughtered them for hurting her nakamas. Sugarboy and Hughes somehow managed to escape

/A moment later/

"So your name is Vergil. But who did you able to use your magic in here?"asked Erza. Vergil slightly raised his eyebrows confusedly, "Magic? I don't have what you called magic."

"You don't have magic?! What about your katana?"

"As Heartfilia explained to you all, I have amnesia. But through some fights in here, I'm slowly getting my memories back. And thus, I can use properly this Yamato here. It doesn't contain magic, instead of that, it drains my power directly."

"But you said you didn't have magic?"asked Gray. Vergil nodded, "Yes. The reason why I can use this demonic sword is,"

"Let me guess, you're a demon."said Carla

"Almost right, Exceed. I'm half devil half human. Like this." Vergil unleashed his Devil Trigger that shocked the others, except Knightwalker

"You see?" He returned to normal. Erza turned to Gray as he nodded, "Vergil, I need you to go to the main hall to capture the king, as soon as possible."

"Got it. Knightwalker, lead the way." Knightwalker nodded as she and Vergil turned back to go to the hall.

"And for us, let's rescue Wendy and Natsu. Gajeel is distracting the guards so we have enough time."

/Hour later/

"Vergil, why don't you capture the king?"asked Erza with a frown. Vergil didn't answer, Knightwalker spoke instead, "We're sorry. He's gone somewhere."

"Doesn't matter. We need to find the key."said Wendy. The group nodded in agreement before heading to the building ahead.

/Front of E-LAND/

"Wow, there is really an amusement park!"exclaimed Lucy.

"True, although I still can't believe the king built this amusement beside the castle."commented Knightwalker. When the gang walked into the park, they saw something 'weird'

"Okay, now I'm seeing a crazy man in pink armor riding the Merry-Go-Round."deadpanned Vergil. Sugarboy noticed them and said with a creepy voice, "Mmmmmm, this is very fun. Hahaha, this is really fun."

"Maybe we just ignore him –" A loud cracking sound interrupted Carla. Lucy widened her eyes (like in anime) as she saw a huge wooden boat 'moved' to them. On top of it was Hughes

"You know, all this fun magic is gonna be disappearing from this world very soon. Do you guys know how that makes me feel?"

"We're going to obtain magic that lasts forever… No matter how we have to get it." Sugarboy dropped his weird voice before and replaced it with a very serious one. But unknown to them, Vergil silently casted two circles of six summoning swords and sent them to the Edolas generals

"So you want to use magic forever, correct? I know a world which magic is everywhere."said Vergil with a slow yet dark tone

"What?"

"Look around you." Hughes and Sugarboy did as they widened their eyes. The Earthland mages, especially Natsu, exclaimed in surprise

"WOW, HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! TEACH ME, TEACH ME!"

"Shut up, flame brain." Gray smashed Natsu's head, which made him hiss

"So what, ice cream? You're jealous?"

"Like hell I am."

"Shut up, both of you!" Erza delivered two mighty punches to the arguing mages that shut them completely

"W-When did you?!"

"Simple. While you were blabbing about your desire, I was wondering: kill you immediately or play with you for a while then kill? And then, I choose play with you so, try to dodge them."answered Vergil with a smirk. Hughes jumped out of the boat and Sugarboy 'glided' on the floor to dodge the swords

"Dragneel, Happy, you will go with me. Scarlet, Knightwalker, you will take care of that pink geezer." Vergil commanded with his usual cold voice as the others nodded

"You got it! KARYU NO TEKKEN!" Natsu jumped and attempted to punch Hughes but he dodged and raised his weird stick.

"My weapon, command tact, can freely move any attraction here." Hughes mumbled as he spun the stick. Natsu heard a sound of his 'eternal enemy', "NOOOOO! NOT A COASTER! AAAAAH!" Natsu was sent to the seat of the coaster. Unfortunately for him, his sick came again

"Haha! He is super weak –"

"So that is your so-called weapon, eh?" Vergil teleported front of Hughes and slashed. Lucky for Hughes that he dodged.

"I don't time for your game."said Vergil before turning to the rails and 're-sheathed' Yamato. The rails (and the coaster) were sliced into many pieces and Natsu was able to get out in time

"Hey, you nearly killed me!"snorted Natsu. Vergil ignored him and turned back to Hughes, who paralyzed after witnessing Vergil's sword skill

"Should we show him who's boss?"grinned Natsu after recovering. Vergil switched to Beowulf which Natsu translated 'Yes'

"I like that sound! KARYU NO TEKKEN, again!" Natsu engulfed his fist with flame and Vergil jumped to the sky to perform Lightning Fall.

"A, AAAAAAAAH!" Hughes couldn't do anything but screaming hopelessly as the fist and kick sent him fly with star on the sky

"Thanks, Vergil!"said energetically Natsu. Vergil re-summoned Yamato as he nodded, "No problem."

/Back to Erza and the others/

"ICE MAKE: DEATH SCYTHE!" Gray materialized an ice scythe and swung it to Sugarboy, who used Rosa Espada to melt the ice weapon into water.

"What!?"

"Cold, is it ice? Hm, so I have advantage."said Sugarboy, "My beautiful sword, Rosa Espada, can softening anything it meet."

"Is that so?" Erza re-quipped into Flame Empress Armor and Knightwalker switch the Ten Commandments to Explosion

"What the –"

"Let's do this. DOUBLE," Erza engulfed her blade with flame and Knightwalker prepared to swing the spear

"EXPLOSION!" Erza and her counterpart swung their weapons to Sugarboy. He raised Rosa Espada to shield but when the blade and spear reached him, he remembered that his sword couldn't melt fire so he lowered his sword as the fire-based element weapons sent him to the sky(with Hughes)

"YATTA! We defeated him!"yelled Lucy happily. Suddenly, someone hit her from behind

"What!?" She turned back as she saw a small girl who Lucy assumed is Coco holding a big key. From afar, Pyro chased after her before seeing the Earthland mages and Knightwalker. He drank a strange tube that he could transform into a giant octopus. But unlucky for him, Natsu and Vergil saw him.

"Hey hey, there's a gigantic octopus overthere!"said Natsu as he pointed to Pyro

"Hm, interesting. Dragneel, how about you baking it?"

"Ok! KARYU NO HOKO!" Natsu unleashed a large quantity of flame to Pyro, turned him to grilled octopus

"Right."mumbled Vergil as he noticed the group ahead, "Scarlet, who is this?" He glanced to Coco, who hid behind Lucy after seeing Vergil's killing intent aura

"Her name is Coco and she is holding the key."said Knightwalker as she motioned Coco to talk. The girl nodded as she spoke, "T-This is the key of Dragon Chain Cannon. The king wants to use it to eradicate the Exceeds. Please destroy it! I don't want Lily die!"

"WHAT?! Wendy and Carla are still at there. What should we do?"

"Coco, do you know where the king is?"asked Knightwalker

"H-He is at the control room. But what will you do?"

"Hm, I have a plan."spoke Vergil. The others then focused to him, "Knightwalker, you will take this key and go to the control room, pretend that you betrayed the king to kill us and take back the key. We will follow behind you. When the cannon has activated, we will show ourselves and take the king as hostage and of course, destroy the cannon as well."

"That's a great plan. Everyone, let's go. We don't have more time to waste!"

"Here, Erza-sama." Coco handed Knightwalker the key. Erza's counterpart then ran to the castle, the others followed behind her

/At the control room, after Knightwalker handing the key to Faust/

"Now, activate the Dragon Chain Cannon!"ordered Faust as his soldier obeyed him. Vergil, who stood at the balcony above the main entrance, saw the opportunity and yelled, "NOW!"

Natsu and the others(except Lucy and Coco) got out of their spots and attacked the soldiers.

"What is the meaning of this?!"asked furiously Faust after being captured by Knightwalker. Vergil teleported to him and said with a dark tone, "We have captured the king. Surrender, or be killed by me."

"Nonsense! Let's get him, rescue the king!" The soldiers charged at him. He shrugged as he readied Yamato, "Trashes. DIE!" He dashed toward as multiple Judgement Cuts follow behind him. A moment later, front of Faust was a sea of his soldiers's corpses, only some who stood near Vergil still alive. Natsu then delivered Karyu no Kagizume to the cannon which shattered it immediately.

"Let's go. We have to stop the shot."yelled Erza. The Earthland mages, Knightwalker and Vergil nodded at her as they got up to Coco's Legion, which was waiting outside.

"I'll go as well. Prepare the Dorma Anim."said Faust. The remained soldiers shocked and exclaimed, "That's forbidden! By Article 23 of the Imperial Charter –"

"PREPARE IT!"

/Back to Natsu and the others/

"HURRY!" Natsu roared as Coco made her Legipyon fly faster, "WE CAN'T LET IT COLLIIIIIDE!"

When the shot came near Extalia, the Legion used it body to block.

"YOU CAN DO IT, LEGIPYON!"cheered Coco

"GUOOOOOOOOOH!" The Legion tried it best but the shot was going faster. It 'ignored' the monster and headed to the land of Exceed

"I will handle this with the Legion. You guys push the Lacryma out of it way." Vergil activated Devil Trigger to boost more power to Legipyon. The others nodded at him and jumped out of the Legion

A/N: Well, the second chap. R&R guys

Spoiler a bit: Dante's Rebellion and Ebony & Ivory will be owned by Natsu in the future chap

I don't own Fairy Tail and DMC


End file.
